Brickipedia Ops
Brickipedia Ops is a video game by MLG Neo-Futurist. It is an action game that includes a campaign, zombies, and multiplayer. The campaign is a simulation, as different choices in the game lead to different consequences. Campaign The story takes place in the future. Neo is the greatest businessman in the history of the world. He is the founder and CEO of the multi-trillion dollar corporation, MoCorp. He has created many inventions, innovations, and a great architectural accomplishments. The MoCorp Headquarters are located in Motropolis, the most wealthiest and massive city in the world. Despite MoCorp becoming the most powerful corporation on the planet, Neo is a Socialist. He funds a politician known as CipherKing to run for president and make the United States a Socialist country. Other major corporations are against this. Due to this, Neo hires elite black ops known as Benny, VesperalLight, and RealGameTime. Neo has them get a hold of the FBI files of each CEO.The Black Op's first target is the corporation Wal-Mart. Halway through the mission, the three encountered Trigger. Although Trigger was not assigned to fight alongside Benny, Vesp, and GameTime, he secretly joins them. Trigger's inexperience results in his brutal death. The three try hacking in the Wal-Mart database and steal valuable information. They were successful, but Vesp decides to take more information. He does this by sending a drone into the CEO's office. The drone is found by the CEO, but Vesp shoots a laser through the CEO's brain via the drone. The black ops storm into the office, only to find a group of soldiers behind them. One of them unmasks himself, revealing his identity, ToaMatau, an infamous terrorist. Toa informs the black ops that he is the true brain behind Wal-Mart, the CEO was a fake. Toa deletes Vesp's database clearing the information he had gotten on Wal-Mart. During this time, GameTime throws an timed grenade, resulting in Toa's men being seriously injured. The black ops take out the men. During this scene, the player has a choice. Using Benny, he can either kill ToaMatau or spare him. If the player kills Toa, he won't be seen in the campaign again. If he chooses to spare him, Toa will drop a concussion, allowing him to escape. The black ops leave on a chopper, where they are attacked by more Wal-Mart soldiers. Luckily, Vesp still had some Wal-Mart information hidden in his hard-drive. The Black Ops prepare for their next mission. If they player had killed ToaMatau, the Benny will have a nightmare involving Toa yelling with blood coming out of his face. If the player spared Toa, Benny will not have a dream. Vesp, Benny, and GameTime target the next corporation, Chuck E Cheese. Vesp flies a drone into the headquarters. However, the drone mysteriously disappears. The black ops arrive to the headquarters, only to realize are no soldiers. Instead, it's just a dark room with a bunch of animatronics. The while GameTime was on a computer monitor, an animatronic jump scared him. Benny just shot the animatronic in the brains. After surviving for five nights, the black ops find LeTesla. They strap him to a chair and interrogate him. However, LeTesla tells the black ops he has files against MoCorp, and he is not afraid to expose them. While LeTesla is being beaten by Vesp, Skittleflake runs into the room. As GameTime, the player has the option to trip him or knife him. Tripping him will result in Skittle throwing a smoke bomb, freeing LeTesla and escaping. Knifing Skittle will result in his death. GameTime will shoot and kill LeTesla afterward. The files obtained by LeTesla state that he was planning something on board the Katie. The black ops arrive to Katie, a massive cruise ship city, currently China. After arriving to the Katie, Benny, GameTime, and Vesp meet a black op already on the Katie known as Marty. Although given a high authority, Marty is highly-boasting and mainly hangs out at the club. He sexually harasses a bartender known as Clara, which pretty much describes his personality. The black ops send a robotic spider to do a facial recognition on all the people on the Katie. They notice that the person affiliated with the LeTesla was Clara. Benny chases after Clara, but she is taken by terrorists who take her. The player has the option to kill Clara or spare her. Sparing Clara will result in the MoCorp SWAT shortly arriving. They regain Clara and kill the terrorists. Killing Clara will still result in the SWAT force taking down the terrorists. However, Clara is now dead. Zombies Inactive Wikia accounts are infected by a virus and they are active again. Playing as an admin, you have to try permablocking them all before they infect your account with their virus. ESRB The game is rated M for strong language, violence, blood and gore. Trivia * This game is refrenced in Skittleverse as the game of 'Crabs'. Category:Video Games Category:Shooters Category:M Rated Games Category:Bloody Category:Brickipedia Ops